


Sorry i broke your dick

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, mentions sex, tsuki was there for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Bokuto hasn't gotten laid in like a year and its driving him insane, so him and Kuroo become fuck buddies. It was all going well until Bokuto caught feelings. Maybe they can work it out.





	Sorry i broke your dick

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this at work but I think its fine. there might be typing errors. sorry. wrote it on my phone and im fucking stupid

“Kuroo,” Bokuto sat up from his bed to look at his raven headed friend whom was in the middle of studying for his chemistry class.

“What is it Bo?” Kuroo sighed, looking up from his notes. Bokuto looked frustrated.

“When’s the last time you got laid,” Bokuto groaned pushing his head into his pillow annoyed.

Had it been anyone else, Kuroo would’ve been taken back by the question, but he’d known Bokuto since high school and they’d been living in a dorm together for half a year now, so this wasn’t an unusual question.

“Mm not sure, maybe a few months ago,” kuroo answered looking back at his color coded notes. He ignored the pang of sadness that pinched at his heart as he thought about how much better it’d be if the last guy he slept with was Bokuto. 

“Same,” Bokuto whined, “this is torture.”

“Bokuto,” kuroo glared, clearly annoyed by Bokuto’s whining.

“Kuroo I’m a 21 year old guy, I need to have sex,” bokuto said moving to the floor like jello.

“Just jerk off then,” Kuroo suggested. 

He wasn’t good at helping Bokuto during situations like this, since Bokuto’s straight and kuroo’s gay, their roles in sexual states were very different.

“You wouldn’t understand, its different.” Bokuto started picking up kuroo’s binder and skimming through the beautifully written notes.

The room was quiet again. The only thing filling the silence was kuroo’s pencil scribbling down words onto the page. Bokuto crawled on kuroo’s bed and put his head on his shoulder.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto asked again. 

Kuroo sighed, setting down his pencil and turning his head to face his friend.

“What is it now Bo?” He asked. He saw the glint in the other boys eye and knew he was thinking about something. Something that could be an awful idea.

“What’s it like doing it with a guy?” Bokuto asked in an almost seductive voice.

“Uhm,” kuroo started to blush as he was asked this question, “it’s good I think, but i dont... ya know,” he found himself unable to continue as his throat went dry.

“Top?” Bokuto answered. 

Kuroo jumped as he looked at Bokuto. How could he be so casual? Well maybe because he wasn’t interested in Kuroo the way Kuroo was interested in Bokuto. 

“Yeah,” kuroo said looking at the bed side lamp. Bokuto didn’t move and Kuroo worried that he was going to ask another question.

“I want to have sex,” Bokuto yelled again out of no where. He moved his head from kuroo’s shoulder and looked at his bed headed friend.

Kuroo was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say in this situation. 

“I mean, we... we could do it, if you want,” Kuroo blushed. His eyes quickly turned back to his papers as Bokuto’s eyes widened.

A flash of anxiety went through kuroo’s body. Why on earth would he ever even suggest that. That isn’t something Kuroo felt comfortable doing. Unless Bokuto was like, dating him. But Bokuto’s straight! So he wouldn’t wanna have sex with a dude anyways right?

“Could we really!” Bokuto asked moving closer to Kuroo, a smile graced his face and Kuroo could see him fidgeting with excitement.

Kuroo felt himself start to melt as Bokuto grow closer to him. He couldn’t say no now. He’d just got him all worked up and excited. Kuroo didn’t want to make him sad.

“Like could we just do it as like friends?” Bokuto asked with so much passion that kuroo’s heart broke a little more. 

“Uh Yeah... sure,” kuroo said weakly. He faked a smile and pushed his notes to the side. 

“Like now?” Bokuto asked. He was now in between kuroo’s knees, only a few inches away from Kuroo.

“D-do you know what to even do?” Kuroo asked, looking for an excuse. He needed to call Kenma and ask what he thought. But he already knew that this would be a horrible idea for him.

“Kuroo I’ve had anal sex before man,” he said grabbing kuroo’s hip to pull him closer.

“Uh then yeah I guess we can do it now,” kuroo said softly. This isn’t something he really wanted to do, but he didn’t want to let Bokuto down. He liked him too much to make him feel bad. 

His thoughts were cut off when a rough pair of lips met his own and he felt a tongue slip into his mouth. It felt as if kuroo’s mind was foggy and the warmth in his heart was burning a hole in his chest. 

Bokuto’s hand slid up his shirt to grab one of his nipples and Kuroo moaned as he tangled his hands in Bokuto’s hair to deepen the kiss.

This is bad, was all Kuroo could think as he felt himself being undress. He found that he couldn’t stop himself either though. 

His head told him that this was wrong and needed to stop but his heart was telling him to go for it since he’d never actually have a chance with Bokuto. 

 

 

When Bokuto woke up, he found his arms wrapped around kuroo’s waist and 

Oh.

They were both naked.

His memories resurfaced and he shook Kuroo lightly, trying to wake him up.

“Ngh, what Bokuto,” kuroo whispered. It was too early and he had class in 3 hours.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Bokuto asked as he sat up.

Kuroo said nothing at first. He didn’t know what to say. The sex was amazing, probably the best kuroo’s ever had, but he didn’t want to do it with Bokuto if they weren’t dating.

“It’s okay,” he heard himself say. He cringed as his head tried to connect everything that was happening. 

“Ok well can we keep this low key, in case a girl does gain interest in me,” Bokuto asked pulling on his clothes to get ready for his class.

No his head said, but his mouth moved faster.

“Yeah it’s fine.” Kuroo said rolling back over to face the wall. 

The door clicked shut and the room was silent.

This fucking sucked.

 

 

As weeks went by, the two continued their friends with benefits pact. Kuroo had managed to push down his feelings for Bokuto and just focused on how good the sex felt.

But all of this changed on Friday night. 

“Hey Kuroo,” bokuto said looking through his phone.

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, almost excited. He’d thought it’d be about giving blow jobs or having sex.

He wasn’t expecting this.

“I’m going on a date tonight,” bokuto said with a smile.

Kuroo’s body went numb. He leaned back into his pillows and picked up his phone.

“Congratulations dude,” he said numbly. He tried to sound happy, but he felt tears burning the sides of his eyes.

“Thanks man, I’ll leave soon and I probably won’t be back, if you know what I mean,” Bokuto smiled at Kuroo.

This only made Kuroo feel worse but he threw in his signature smirk to hide the fact that his world felt like it shattered.

When Bokuto left, Kuroo immediately called Kenma.

“Kuroo why’re you crying,” Kenma asked quietly.

“Bokuto’s going on a date,” Kuroo cried as he leaned farther into his pillows. 

The line was quiet for a minute and Kuroo had guessed that he’d made his friend uncomfortable with his crying. Kenma had never been good with feelings.

Kenma sighed, “kuroo I told you this was a bad idea,”

Kuroo blinked away tears and nodded his head as if Kenma could see it.

“Did you tell him?” Kenma asked.

“No kenma! I can’t just tell him I like him now. He’s straight. It’ll mess up our friendship. He wants to stay as friends and if-“ kuroo listed before being cut off.

“Kuroo if he’s having sex with you, he is not straight,” Kenma lectured.

“Yes he is Kenma,” kuroo hiccuped.

The line once again went silent and Kuroo almost thought the line had gotten cut off.

“Kenma?” He asked.

“I’m on my way,” Kenma answered.

“W-what?” Kuroo asked sitting up and looking around his dorm. He hadn’t gotten a chance to clean up yet.

“We’re going out to meet people. You need to get over Bokuto,” Kenma answered. Kuroo could hear him moving around fast and he smiled. 

“So get ready cause I’m not sitting in your dirty dorm room,” Kenma said annoyed. Kuroo knew he was only joking. 

“Kenma you’re so meannnn,” kuroo fake whined, “it’s Bokuto’s side that more dirty,” he defended.

“What ever, see you soon,” Kenma said before the call ended.

Kuroo smiled and wiped his face, feeling a bit better, and got dressed in his going out clothes.

 

Bokuto’s date was not going well. 

She was sweet and cute, she was short and curvy with short blonde hair, but all she did was talk about herself or clothes or movies or how nice Bokuto looked in that top.

He thought how much more fun it’d be if he was with his best bro instead. 

Kuroo was selfless and always helped Bokuto when he needed it. He was also tall and super skinny and had awesome hair.

He sort of missed Kuroo. 

It wasn’t like they were dating, but when they go get food after class or go to Walmart at 3 AM it’s much more exciting and Bokuto is more happy.

“So you wanna take this to my place,” the girl asked, snapping Bokuto out of his thoughts.

No, I wanna go home and have sex with Kuroo, Bokuto had thought.

But this is what Bokuto had wanted all along. He wanted to get laid. Him and Kuroo were just friends. So why did it feel like he was cheating on him.

“Uh Yeah sure,” bokuto said standing up and putting some cash on the table for their meal. That was sort of annoying. Usually Kuroo paid because he had the better job and made more money.

 

 

Kenma and Kuroo had settled on going to a party at Kenma’s friends apartment.

It wasn’t hard to find a guy that wanted to mingle with Kuroo, he was very friendly and attractive and guys always gravitated to Kuroo.

At the moment he was talking to some guy named Tsukishima.

He was actually a nice guy but he always hid it with a glare. 

Kuroo didn’t really like that. Bokuto always looked happy and always wanted to meet people.

As the night grew closer, Kuroo decided he had enough of the party and started to look for Kenma.

“Hey bedhead!” A voice yelled from the crowd of people.

Kuroo turned to see Tsukishima.

“I have a name you know,” he smiled crossing his arms.

“Sorry, maybe I can learn it tomorrow afternoon?” He asked.

Kuroo was caught off gaurd only by a second before putting on that fake smirk he used when he didn’t know how to feel.

“Sure. Maybe you can learn it at the coffee shop down the street at 2,” he answered before turning to continue his search for Kenma.

After a couple minutes he walked outside and saw Kenma playing videos games with a guy who looked all to familiar.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo said hugging the curly haired man. He was pushed off quickly as the man slammed a bunch of buttons on his controller.

Kuroo looked at the two and smiled. Kenma had always talked to Akaashi during volleyball games and he’d developed a crush as they went to college.

“Kenma I’m ready to leave,” kuroo whined sitting next to his friend who was calmly holding his controller.

“Hang on Im about to beat him,” Kenma said gripping the controller tightly.

Akaashi let out and annoyed sigh as his player died and Kenma won.

“Shocker,” akaashi said sarcastically. 

Kenma stood up with a small smile and Kuroo could’ve sworn he was blushing.

The two stared at each other for a moment and Kuroo watched.

“Hey Akaashi do you have Kenma’s number?” Kuroo asked with a devilish grin. Kenma shot his head in his direction.

“Oh no I don’t,” Akaashi said with a blush, taking out his phone and giving it to Kenma to put in his number.

“He’ll call you,” kuroo said with a smile as the two walked out of the dorm room.

Kenma jumped up and down with a smile and squeeled before hugging Kuroo.

Kuroo jumped with him.

“Kenma’s getting laid!” Kuroo yelled into the street. It was mostly empty and the two made their way back to Kenma’s dorm.

The two had decided they were both a little to drunk to walk to kuroo’s dorm so they went to Kenma’s instead.

They both flopped on Kenma’s bed, thankfully his roommate wasn’t there, and started giggling about what had happened.

“Kenma you’re my best friend,” Kuroo slurred as he moved his head closer next to Kenma’s. 

“You’re my best friend too,” Kenma smiled.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both just thinking about the night.

“Should I text Akaashi,” Kenma smiled.

“We’re too drunk~” Kuroo laughed turning his head to look at his friend.

“You’re right,” Kenma laughed.

“Hey Kuro,” Kenma said softly, still very slurred though.

“Yeah Kendog,” kuroo answered smiling.

“I love you, and I think you deserve a guy who’s gonna treat you right,” Kenma said in a serious tone.

Kuroo smiled and looked at his best friend. Kenma was always nicer and more outgoing when he was drunk off his ass.

He sighed as he thought back to Bokuto.

“I wonder what Bokuto’s doing right now,”

 

 

Bokuto wasn’t necessarily doing something.

But he was doing someone. 

And it was awful.

She moaned like a hyena Bokuto thought and she wasn’t the best he’d ever had.

She didn’t tighten around Bokuto the way Kuroo did.

She didn’t put her hands in his hair like Kuroo.

She didn’t smell or feel like Kuroo. 

And her boobs were not fun to play with. They were kinda just in the way.

He found that he couldn’t even make eye contact with her.

Just like 10 more minutes and I’ll be done Bokuto thought but honestly he wasn’t feeling it at all and he couldn’t get off by doing this.

Was he even hard anymore.

Oh god.

He stiffened and locked eyes with the girl who was coming down from her pleasure high with an angry expression.

Bokuto was pulling out. Jesus Christ why is this happening. This has never happened.

 

“Uh I went soft,” he said dumbfounded.

“Get out,” the girl growled.

“I Uh, I am,” he said looking down at his junk ashamed.

“No get out of my room,” she hissed.

Bokuto stood and grabbed his shirt and pants, getting dressed as he hurriedly walked out of the room.

He was sort of glad she kicked him out. He wanted to see Kuroo.

As he walked to his dorm he through of what happened. Was he gay? Surely not. He loved boobs. Right? But Kuroo was a sex god and he didn’t have boobs. And he gave good head. 

And he was cute.

And his legs trembled when they had sex which got Bokuto off even more.

And his eyes were gorgeous brown orbs that made Bokuto squirm when he looked at him.

And Kuroos skin was tan and it made Bokuto feel like he needed to leave hickeys anywhere he could, just to prove that he gets to touch him.

But he didnt like Kuroo right?

“Shit,” Bokuto whispered as he opened the door to the dorm.

When he looked up he saw that the room was completely empty. 

He felt like he should look for him, to make sure he was okay, but Bokuto was too scared to talk to Kuroo right now.

So he fell asleep.

 

When Kuroo woke up he had a raging head ache. He rolled onto his side and realized he wasn’t in his dorm room.

He vaguely remembered what happened last night but he knew he had a date at 2 and it was 12:53.

“Shit,” he cursed as he rubbed his eyes. He noticed a piece of paper on the night stand from Kenma.

Had an early lecture. You have a date at 2.   
Kenma

Kuroo groaned as he stood up, trying to remember everything that happened.

He left Kenma’s dorm and headed to his own, feeling his stomach start to squirm as he got closer to it. 

Bokuto was probably still at that girls house, Kuroo had thought.

When he opened the door, however, he was greeted with a freshly bathed Bokuto, wrapped in a towel.

“K-Kuroo,” bokuto said surprised.

“Oh hey,” kuroo said, moving past Bokuto and blushing as his chest bumped against Bokuto’s bare skin.

“Where were you last night?” Bokuto asked as he went to his closet.

“Uh I just went out “ kuroo answered almost annoyed. What? Was Bokuto the only one who was allowed to go out?

Kuroo looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shape it the best he could, before going to his closet to look for an outfit.

“So what are you getting all dressed up for,” Bokuto asked again. For some reason he felt like Kuroo was ignoring him. 

Kuroo sighed pulling on a pair of jeans and a band t shirt. He looked in the mirror again and took off the shirt. That shirt was Bokuto’s favorite on Kuroo. 

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked again. He didn’t know what to say. Kuroo was acting like he wasn’t even there.

“I’m going on a date,” kuroo answered looking at Bokuto.

Bokuto heart stopped. The wheels in his head were finally turning and a siren was going off in his head. No.

“No,” Bokuto answered shaking his head.

“What?” Kuroo asked as he pulled another shirt on.

“You can’t,” Bokuto almost begged.

“Yes I can,” kuroo answered annoyed. 

“Kuroo no you can’t,” bokuto said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the door.

“Why not,” kuroo asked, clearly getting angry. He somewhat hoped Bokuto wanted to date him, but he pushed that thought aside.

Bokuto thought about what to say next. He didn’t want to confess like this, in his towel. 

“I don’t want to get a disease,” bokuto said. He mental cringed as he said that. That wasn’t what he wanted to say.

“Are you kidding me,” kuroo said pulling his arm away from Bokuto.

“Kuroo wait,” Bokuto yelled.

“No Bokuto you’re a selfish, inconsiderate asshole,” kuroo snapped back. Bokuto flinched at his words. This wasn’t suppose to happen.

“I’m not your toy Bokuto, you’re not the only one who’s allowed to go on dates,” kuroo fires. He felt tears prick the sides of his eyes but held them in.

“And guess what Kotarou,” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened at the angry use of his name.

“If you’re fucking a gay guy, you’re not straight,” kuroo spit before walking out of the door and slamming it.

Bokuto felt angry. He grabbed his hair and tugged at it. That wasn’t how it was suppose to be.

He felt his own eyes flood with tears. Why was this so difficult.

He was suppose to tell Kuroo that nothing was the same with out him. That sex was only good with Kuroo now. He was suppose to tell Kuroo that he was head over heels for him.

He flopped on his bed and punched the pillow. 

Kuroo was going on a date.

Someone else would make Kuroo laugh and smile.

Someone else would get to hold him.

“Fuck, why’d I do that,” bokuto said to himself.

He looked over at kuroo’s side of the room. The wall was pretty boring other than a poster of his favorite band and a couple cat stickers that Bokuto and him put there one light when they were way too drunk.

His volleyball was on his bed, which was made, and his practice clothes were sitting on the dresser. 

How would they play volleyball together while they’re fighting.

 

 

Kuroo walked swiftly down the hall of the doors, tears falling down his face and hitting his shirt. 

He’d called himself down by the time he got to the coffee shop and smiled when he saw Tsukishima. 

“Hey sorry I’m a little late,” kuroo said with a smile.

“Ah that’s okay, what’s going on?” Tsukishima said. He sounded really board, almost as if he didn’t want to be there.

“Uh just drama,” kuroo answered not really wanting to talk about his crush on his best friend in front of his date.

 

 

Bokuto woke up naked and alone.

He’d falling asleep after he’d gotten in a fight with Kuroo. 

He looked at the clock that read 3:45 and jump from his spot on the bed, to the closet, yanking his practice clothes on the hanger. 

He looked over to kuroo’s dresser and saw that his clothes were already gone. 

Kuroo didn’t even wake him up for practice.

Bokuto walked out of the dorm, annoyed, and booked it to the gym.

When he got to the gym, Kuroo was stretching with Kenma. He watched as he smiled. It sort of looked like he was faking it. Like he was hiding a frown underneath.

He met up with Oikawa and iwaizumi who were getting ready to practice some tosses.

“Woah you look rough,” Oikawa teased.

“Shut up,” Bokuto growled as he motioned for Oikawa to toss for him.

He spiked a couple times to warm up and the team gathered to listen to the coaches instructions.

“Today were shortening practice, so let’s just do a practice match.”

Bokuto felt himself get excited as he thought of practice his spikes on Kuroo, but frowned as he remembered that he was upset with Kuroo.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto with sad eyes, it almost made Bokuto feel bad, as he walked to the other side of the net and stood across from Bokuto.

 

The game went by terribly slow. Every time Bokuto got to spike, Kuroo easily blocked it. He wasn’t on his A game today and it was Kuroo fault.

His thoughts were too preoccupied. Why did it have to be his best friend? It could’ve been anyone else but his heart had to go to Kuroo and his stupid beautiful face. 

What made matters worse is that Bokuto cause this upset face Kuroo had right now.

He made Kuroo angry and he hated that. He hated that Kuroo was angry at him. He wanted to be happy with Kuroo. He wanted to tell Kuroo that he didn’t want to just stay friends.

More importantly he wanted Kuroo to stop dancing around in his head so he could play volleyball.

The coach blew his whistle signaling that practice was over, mic to Bokuto’s surprise, and everyone walked to the locker room.

“Oikawa toss for me,” bokuto said. He needed to get his mind off of Kuroo.

Oikawa tossed one and Bokuto smacked it down. It felt good to release some tension so he did it again. And again. And again.

By the 27th toss Oikawa was begging him to stop.

“Bokuto don’t be stupid you’re going to hurt yourself if you continue,” Akaashi said from the sidelines.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard coach will be mad,” iwaizumi stated as he walked out of the locker room.

Bokuto ignored them. The more he spiked, the less he thought of Kuroo. 

If tiring himself out is what he had to do then he’d do it. He didn’t even want to go to the dorm. 

“Bokuto stop it,” Kenma tried as he spiked another ball.

“Oikawa stop giving him tosses then,” Iwaizumi said pulling his boyfriends arm.

“Bokuto stop,” kuroo said. His voice sounded strained, like he was tired or upset or both.

“No,” Bokuto answered looking the other way. He knew he was acting childish but he didn’t want to talk to Kuroo. He felt like if he did, he’d accidentally blurt out his love for his best friend.

A hand grabbing his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Bokuto for once can you stop being so self absorbed and think of how other people could be feeling right now?” Kuroo spat. He was really tired of Bokuto. 

“This is your fault,” Bokuto whipped around grabbing kuroo’s collar of his loose t shirt.

His friends circled around unsure of what would happen.

“How is this my fault, you’re the one over working yourself,” kuroo yelled grabbing at Bokuto’s wrist trying to pull it free.

“Because you broke my dick,” Bokuto yelled before he froze. The gym went quiet and all eyes were on Bokuto. Oikawa was trying not to laugh and Akaashi was dumbfounded.

Kuroo has no idea what to say, “Okay what the hell are you talking about,” he asked finally freeing his collar from Bokuto’s fist.

“You... you,” Bokuto started but couldn’t seem to finish as he felt his team mates stares.

“What Bo,” kuroo asked, more genuine this time because something must’ve really pushed Bokuto over he edge to have an out burst like this.

“It’s you Kuroo,” Bokuto ribbed his face. He could feel his heart race as he unraveled in front of his friends.

Kuroo nodded his head in confusion.

“I, when I’m with you, I’m happy,” Bokuto started, “when we talk you let me talk first and when we eat, you pay for my meal and when we have sex I never wanna stop dude,” Bokuto over shared but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Kuroo blushed hard. Suddenly it was too hot in the gym and he felt like he was going to die.

“What are you say,” kuroo asked weakly. He looked to Kenma who was struggling his shoulders.

“I like you Tetsurou,” Bokuto said. He word we’re strong and confident much like himself and Kuroo felt chills run down his spine.

“Hey hurry up so I can lock the gym,” the coach yelled as he walked through the gym door. 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked eyes and everyone else shuffled out of the gym. Kenma patted kuroo’s shoulder before leaving and Akaashi told Bokuto to call him because they needed to talk.

Bokuto walked past Kuroo to the locker room and kuroo followed distantly.

“So you’re gay now?” Kuroo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I guess. Maybe bi. I’m not sure I just found out,” Bokuto answered taking off his jersey. 

“Are you sure Bo?” Kuroo asked sitting down on the bench.

Bokuto turned, “that I’m gay?”

“Yeah,” kuroo said turning the other way to avoid looking at Bokuto’s six pack. Even though he really really wanted to.

“No,” Bokuto answered putting a different shirt on. Kuroo nodded in disappointment.

“But I am sure that I really really like you, and that I want to date you and kiss you and have sex with you and only you,” bokuto smiled and he pulled on a different pair of short.

Kuroo blushed hard and smiled. He was sort of jealous that Bokuto could say all that with out blushing like an idiot.

“Uhm,” kuroo tried to start, he smiled as he looked at Bokuto, “y’know I always had a crush on you too,” he finished blushing even harder if possible. 

He tried to play it off with his signature smirk but it just turned into another goofy lopsided grin.

Bokuto smiled excitedly as he moved closer to Kuroo. He grabbed his hand pulled Kuroo up so he was standing.

“So then,” bokuto said grabbing kuroo’s hip, “will you date me Kuroo?” He asked.

“Yeah,” kuroo nodded before hugging Bokuto tightly.

Bokuto Hugged him back, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?” Kuroo asked.

“Putting you through all of this,” Bokuto answered, “if I would’ve known you liked me I wouldn’t have made you have sex with me like that,” he said pulling away to look at Kuroo. 

“It’s okay,” kuroo smiled.

“Can I kiss you,” Bokuto asked with a smile, finally a blush arose on his cheek.

“Yes,” kuroo laughed before leaning to kiss Bokuto.

It was familiar and Kuroo decided that he missed kissing Bokuto.

When they pulled away they both were smiling.

“Sorry I broke your dick,”

“Shut up Tetsurou.”


End file.
